


A Placeholder for the Truth

by geriatricsupersoldiers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsupersoldiers/pseuds/geriatricsupersoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fitz is desperate to evade the attention of a new lab tech, and Mack volunteers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Placeholder for the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The pretend boyfriends fic that feels like it's been forever in the making-- probably closer to a week and a half, but ya know. Please enjoy!
> 
> As will always be the case, I'm open to your comments and concrit, assuming it is offered in a respectful manner ;)

After the events involving Garrett and Ward, the fall of the Triskelion and the general collapse of everything SHIELD had once been, those remaining had decided to essentially trim the fat of their crippled organization. Resources were limited, and as a result, the number of agents in the new SHIELD base was limited, as well.

With each passing day, however, it felt like the new SHIELD was growing in strength and their ranks were growing in number. New agents were being recruited, and lab techs seemed to be multiplying exponentially.

When Fitz arrived in the lab one morning, he noticed several unfamiliar faces. _Great_ , he thought. _More techs to get in the way when I’m trying to work and to look at me like I’m nuts when I try to explain something._

He scanned the area in search of Mack, already anxious to have him close by just in case the newbies started to grate his nerves. It eased his mind to have a friend nearby, especially one who generally understood what was going on in his head even when he couldn’t find the words explain it. Plus, all of those muscles came in handy when he needed to scare off annoying lab techs.

Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found, probably in the kitchen, enjoying his morning coffee before getting to work in the garage.

Jemma was across the lab, surrounded by the new bio-chem arrivals, smilingly explaining the ins and outs of the lab, the base and the projects that were in the works, while Fitz was actively avoiding eye contact with the remaining techs by reviewing on-going projects on his tablet. He would address them eventually—he’d have to—but not before he took a moment to steel himself for it.

His moment of solitude was cut short, however, by a young tech who approached him with equal parts excitement and apprehension. Fitz was briefly pleased at the idea that he might actually be intimidating to someone until he realized that the kid was talking to him.

“Excuse me, Agent Fitz? I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Dominic Ayala,” he extended his hand toward Fitz, who failed to accept it. He wasn’t much for handshakes since his hands stopped listening to his brain as well as they once had. “Anyway, I read so much about your work while I was at the academy, and it’s just an honor to be working with you.”

“Oh.” At that, Fitz unconsciously puffed his chest out a bit; he supposed new techs could be tolerable when they were gushing over his work. “Well, uh, Dominic, it’s nice meeting you. Welcome to the—um, to the—welcome.” He averted his eyes as he stammered through his greeting, afraid of the judgment that would replace the adoration in the young scientist’s eyes when he realized his idol could barely speak to him.

When he returned his focus to him, though, Dominic was still beaming. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your work. If you need a hand with anything—someone to read some schematics or hand you tools or something—I’d be happy to help.”

Fitz was still standing in silent amazement when Dominic bounded away and Mack ambled into the lab at about the same time.

“Morning Turbo,” he smiled gently, maybe still a little sleepy, in a way that made Fitz feel a little warmer. “I show up a little late one morning, and you’re already replacing me with the new guy?”

“What? No! I was just—he, uh, he’s new, and I—“

“Cool down, man, I’m just giving you a hard time. Besides, you could never replace me. I’m one of a kind,” he teased with a smug grin.

“Is that so?” Fitz countered once he’d regained his bearings. “I don’t know, there are new techs coming in all the time. There’s bound to be someone who could-- who-- someone like you.”

“Oh really?”

“Maybe even someone better.”

At that, Mack erupted with laughter. “Ok, I see how it is, Turbo. I guess I’d better watch my back.”

* * *

As the new additions to the lab settled in and became involved with this project or that, Mack couldn't help but notice the enthusiastic young tech who could regularly be found at Fitz's side. It seemed as if this kid was always lingering nearby, just waiting for his opportunity to step in and lend a hand, especially if Mack wasn't there to do it, himself. He did have work of his own to do, after all.

As much as he often wanted to, he couldn't spend his days hanging around the lab, swapping ideas and tinkering with whatever new contraptions he and Fitz imagined.

Hell, some days, he would've been content to just sit and watch the engineer at work. Mack was plenty capable when it came to mechanics, no doubt about it, but this guy was a bonafide genius, and when he was in the zone, there was no telling what Fitz might come up with. Mack frequently found himself in awe of the enormous brainpower hiding behind that tiny, adorable exterior. It was a real shame that so many of their teammates didn't recognize it anymore.

Sure, Fitz had trouble communicating sometimes, but all the ideas, all that knowledge was still there and still just as useful and powerful as ever. Mack didn't quite understand how anyone could ever manage to overlook that just because of a few stutters here and there. He felt as frustrated over it sometimes as he knew Fitz did, especially when it was the lab techs, _junior_ agents who were there to work _under_ Fitz and Simmons, who doubted his abilities. At times, one questioning glance between techs was enough for Mack to shoo the whole lot of them away.

This Ayala kid, though, was not like that. He showed Fitz the respect he deserved and did whatever he could to help around the lab, even if it was something as menial as holding a flashlight over Fitz's head so he could get a clearer look at whatever he was working on.

If he was a lesser man, Mack might feel as though he really _was_ being replaced. But, no, he didn't feel jealous.

Well, maybe a little.

But he couldn't bring himself hold a grudge against someone for treating his friend well. Not when he could tell that Fitz was enjoying the positive attention he got from the new tech. Besides, it's not like Fitz wasn't allowed to have more than one friend at a time. That would just be selfish.

So Mack hung back in the garage and focused his attention on his work, making repairs and designing new mods for SHIELD's fleet. Maybe if he came up with something especially impressive, Coulson would finally let him get under Lola's hood-- nothing had been up to par yet, but hey, a man could dream.

* * *

The new techs had been in the lab for a little over a week, and as Fitz saw more and more of Dominic Ayala, he saw less and less of Mack. The thought that, perhaps, Mack simply didn't want to see him kept nagging in the back of his mind, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially not _those_ type of conclusions. No, maybe he was just busy in the garage and hadn't had much time to visit.

Whatever the reason, Fitz couldn't help but miss Mack's company. He had quickly become one of his closest friends, someone who Fitz could talk to, share ideas with, and not have to worry about being misunderstood. Plus, he never let Fitz take himself too seriously, which was admittedly something he struggled with sometimes. Mack had a knack for keeping him grounded.

So, one evening, after he had finished packing up his equipment in the lab-- with Dominic's help, of course-- Fitz made his way to the base's living space in search of his friend.

He found him in the lounge, relaxing on the couch with Bobbi while several other agents and techs hung around the room, all taking advantage of an evening free from work or missions or catastrophes.

As Fitz approached them, he caught sight of Dominic waving excitedly from the corner where he stood with a group of techs whose names Fitz didn't know or had failed to remember after their introductions. He returned the gesture as he continued on toward Mack and Bobbi.

“Who's that?” Bobbi discreetly gestured in Dominic's direction once Fitz had reached the couch.

“Huh? Oh, new lab tech.”

“More like Fitz's new number one fan,” Mack chuckled, taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

“Oh yea? I thought _you_ were Fitz's number one fan,” Bobbi countered with an expression that Fitz couldn't quite decipher.

Mack half-heartedly swatted a hand in her direction as she rose from the couch to retrieve another drink for herself, snickering as she left the two of them alone.

Despite his curiosity at the slight unease he could see in Mack's disposition at Bobbi’s comment, Fitz decided not to ask. He was more interested in the answer to another question. “So, have you been busy? In the garage, I mean?” He tried to sound as casual as possible as he flopped onto the cushion where Bobbi had been seated.

“A little bit, yea.”

There's something in Mack's tone that tells Fitz there's probably more to the story. They're interrupted, though, before he gets the chance to inquire further.

“Hey, Agent Fitz!” A familiar voice sounds as Fitz and Mack both look up to spot 'Fitz's new number one fan' approaching, beer bottle in hand.

“Dominic, I've told you, you can just call me Fitz.” That's what everyone calls him, after all. No need for formalities around people you work with every day.

“Ok, ok... _Fitz_. But only if you agree to call me Dom,” he requested with a sly grin that neither of the men on the couch missed.

“Uh, sure. Dom.” Fitz agreed, hoping that his short response would prompt _Dom_ to leave him and Mack to their conversation.

“Hey, can I grab you a drink, Fitz? We’re off the clock, after all. Time to cut loose.”

Well, that would get rid of him for a moment, anyway. “Yea, ok. Sure.”

“Beer ok?”

“Yes, beer's fine.”

The young tech grinned once more before hurrying away to fetch Fitz's drink. He wasn't sure if the kid was still close enough to hear, but Mack couldn't hold back any longer. He nearly burst with laughter, to which Fitz threw him a decidedly unamused sideways glance.

“What?” Mack asked, trying to catch his breath. “I have never seen someone so damn eager, Turbo. You've gotta admit, it's a little amusing.”

“You wouldn't say that if you'd been dealing with it all week.”

“Aw, c'mon. That kid practically worships you, man. I thought you were enjoying it.”

“Absolutely not!” Fitz was downright scandalized by the thought. “He's a nuisance. I can't get him out of-- out of my-- I can't get rid of him!”

“Whoa, whoa, hang on. You _do_ realize why he's been hanging around you all the time, right?” Mack had finally stopped chuckling enough to lean closer into Fitz's space, as though what he was about to say was a secret he wanted to keep from the rest of the room.

Fitz shrugged. “He's read about my work? That's what he said.”

And again, Mack was struck by the hilarity of the situation to which Fitz remained totally oblivious. “Oh my god, Turbo. He's _flirting_ with you!”

“I-- what? No!”

“He is! I wasn't sure of it until just now, but you saw his face! _Oh, Fitz, you can call me Dom_ ,” he exaggerated a wink as he parroted Dominic's words.

“That's ridiculous--” Fitz began, but with a moment of reflection, he realized with nothing short of horror that Mack was right. “Oh _god_. How could I not have seen it?” He knew how-- he's admittedly unaware of that sort of thing most of the time. “This is awful,” he lamented, his voice muffled as he threw his own hands over his face.

He felt the warmth of Mack's fingers wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “It can't be _that_ bad.”

“No, it is. It definitely is.” He let both arms fall to his sides as he slumped a little lower into the cushions.

“Why don't you just tell him you're not interested? Then he'll leave you alone.”

“But if I do that, and he _does_ leave me alone, I'll lose some of the best help I've had around the lab since... since--” _You_ , he didn't say.

“Ok, ok, so we can't just tell him to scram. Let me think.” Honestly, Mack didn't know why his mind went down this avenue-- ok, so maybe he kind of did, but he didn't know why he actually said any of it out loud. “If you told him you were already seeing someone, he couldn't hold it against you. He'd back off with all the flirty stuff and still help you around the lab, I bet.”

“Yes, well, there's a slight-- uh-- something wrong with your plan. I'm _not_ seeing anyone.”

“Well, _he_ doesn't know that.” And Mack _really_ didn't know why he went and said _that_ , but he could see Dominic returning with Fitz's drink, and before he could really give it any consideration, he reached out and snatched Fitz's hand up in his.

Fitz had essentially no time to react before Dominic was in front of them, offering up a freshly opened bottle of beer with that same devilish grin that dropped noticeably when he caught sight of the pair's joined hands. Fitz accepted the drink with his free hand and thanked the tech earnestly.

“Oh, no problem. I, uh. I guess I'll leave the two of you alone. Enjoy your evening.” And with that, he retreated back to the group of fellow techs with whom he'd been chatting previously.

Once he was certain that Dominic could no longer hear or see them, Fitz lifted his and Mack's hands, still holding tightly to one another, and stared at them dumbly for a moment. “I cannot believe that worked.”

“That _was_ surprisingly easy. We still don't know how he'll act in the lab, now, though.”

“Right. You'll have to come by the lab when we're working.”

“And what? Hold your hand? I don't think you'll get much work done like that.”

“You'll think of something else.” Fitz stated matter-of-factly as he gently pulled his hand back and stood up.

“I will, will I?”

“Sure. You probably know more about dating-- or _pretend_ dating than I do. Do you want this? I didn't really want it.” He offered the still cold beer in his hand.

Mack, pretty dumbfounded by this turn of events, took it without thinking.

“Ok, well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the lab tomorrow morning?” He stared expectantly, waiting for a response.

“Uh, yea. I guess.” Mack felt like a little blindsided, but with Fitz suddenly 100% on board with this whole pretend dating thing, he also felt like he had no choice but to go along with it. It _was_ his idea, after all.

“Great. Goodnight.” Glancing behind him to find that Dominic was looking in their direction, Fitz bent forward to press a very quick peck to Mack's cheek. He could feel the blush rise on his face as he thanked Mack for his help and swiftly made his exit, passing Bobbi on his way out of the room.

Mack was still sitting there silently, mouth agape and his cheek tingling from Fitz's chaste kiss when Bobbi plopped down next to him. “Ok. What in the world did I miss?”

And honestly, Mack didn't know where to start explaining what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

The following morning, Mack forced himself out of bed a little earlier than usual. He was going to need an extra cup of coffee if he intended to get through the day in one piece. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened the night before.

Of course, he wanted to help Fitz. They were friends, after all; that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was in _how_ he had decided to help Fitz.

He had felt a strange fascination with the cute engineer the moment he first saw him muttering to himself in the lab. The attraction had only grown stronger once they actually started talking, then stronger when they started working together, and even stronger when they started hanging out away from work. And _that's_ where the trouble came in.

After she'd caught their first fake smooch, Mack had eventually been forced to admit to Bobbi (and himself) that he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about what it'd be like to be more than just friends with Fitz. And _this_ \-- this fake dating situation? This was not how Mack ever imagined it. It was the feeling that he was maybe taking advantage of Fitz's situation to satisfy his ridiculous crush that really got to him.

But now that he'd started it, he felt like he ought to see it through, all the while keeping his fingers crossed that it wouldn't end in disaster.

His plan for the morning had been to head to the kitchen a little early, enjoy his morning coffee, and allow himself a moment to get his head together before arriving in the lab for his and Fitz’s little performance. Just a little time to center himself so he didn’t go and do anything else stupid, like accidentally proclaim his love for the little engineer and really screw things up.

That plan was squashed the instant he opened his door to find Fitz standing in the hallway, patiently waiting for him.

“Uh. Morning Turbo.”

“I thought we could have a bit of breakfast then walk down to the lab together. Just to make things a little more believable,” he launched straight into his own plan without even so much as a ‘hello.’

It took him a beat or two to get over the initial shock, but Mack couldn’t help but fall into the rhythm of their usual banter. “I thought _I_ was the pretend dating expert here?”

“Why, do you think that’s a bad idea?”

“I’m just pulling your leg.” With a gentle chuckle, he placed a hand on Fitz’s back to direct him down the hall toward the kitchen. “C’mon, let’s go get that breakfast. What are you cooking for me?”

* * *

Having by some miracle had the kitchen to themselves, Fitz and Mack were able to openly discuss the scope of their pretend relationship in greater detail.

“Do we call each other by… by little—cute little… names? I mean, _Turbo_ is one thing, but _darling_ and _sweetheart_?”

“Nah, it’d seem weird coming out of nowhere. Besides, I don’t really see you as the pet name type, Turbo. What about physical stuff? We’ve already established that hand-holding is allowed. Where do we stand on hugs? Kisses?”

“Both ok, but probably not in the lab. Seems a bit, um… unprofessional. Are we sleeping together?”

“ _Sleeping together_? How long have we been in this imaginary relationship, anyway?”

They came to the consensus that their pretend relationship was relatively new, so no, they weren’t sleeping together—Mack had to consciously stop himself from heaving a sigh of relief at that decision. He didn’t think he could handle having to share a bed with Fitz all for the sake of keeping up this ridiculous front.

* * *

The pair drew quite a bit of attention as they entered the lab with Mack’s arm slung around Fitz’s shoulders, Dominic’s included. And Jemma’s, and _oh_. Fitz hadn’t really thought about that. He was too focused on discouraging Dominic’s advances to really consider what the rest of the team would think.

He barely had time to worry about it, though, as Mack pulled him in a little closer, effectively jerking him out of his thoughts.

“So, what are you working on? Feels like it’s been forever since I was in the lab with you last.”

_Oh right_ , Fitz’s mind snapped back to attention. They’re on.

“That’s because it has.” He playfully pushed Mack away, but not with nearly enough strength to make him budge.

“I’m sorry, Turbo. It’s been a little hectic in the garage, lately. Couldn’t get away.”

“Yea right,” he began, snaking out of Mack’s grip to face him and poking lightly at Mack’s chest in accusation. “You were just trying to get on Coulson’s good side so that he’ll finally let you get your hands on Lola—never going to happen, by the way.”

Clutching Fitz’s hand over his heart, Mack recoiled in mock pain. “ _Ouch_! That’s harsh, man. I’ll wear him down eventually, you’ll see.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Fitz countered with a smirk, pulling his hand away from Mack’s to pick up his tablet from the counter beside them. “Oh, wait.” He stopped short, arm halfway extended toward the counter’s bare surface. “I must’ve left my tablet in my room. It’s got the all the specs for this—for the, uh—what I’m working on.”

Before Fitz could take more than one step to retrieve his tablet, Mack was placing a gentle hand on his chest. “I got it. You go ahead and get together any tools or materials you need, and I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Fitz smiled up at him, all sweetness and warmth that Mack could’ve sworn wasn’t just for show, and he was on his way out of the lab.

* * *

Mack hadn't been gone for a full 60 seconds when Fitz heard footsteps approaching. He turned to find Dominic a few steps away and didn't miss Jemma looking on curiously from farther across the lab.

“Hey, good morning, Fitz,” the tech spoke in a hushed tone. “Listen, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night. I mean, I had a few drinks in me, and I may have gotten a little too... _friendly_ with you. I had no idea that you and Mack were a thing, and I don't want to step on anybody's toes. Least of all, someone who could probably snap me like a twig.” He laughed shakily, expelling some of the nervous energy that had probably been building up since the night before.

“Oh. Well, don't feel too bad. He hasn't been around much recently, so how would you have known?”

“Still, I feel pretty bad. And a little embarrassed. Honestly, I do admire your work-- I'd really like it if I could still work with you. If that's ok.”

“Uh, sure,” Fitz replied dumbly. He was honestly a little surprised by how well this plan had worked.

“And you're sure your boyfriend doesn't have a problem with me?”

Fitz's heart jumped a little at that word: _boyfriend_. He'd never had a boyfriend, not really, but if he ever found one, he wouldn't mind if he was a little like Mack. Or maybe exactly like Mack.

“Yea, I don't think he would mind if you lent a hand on, um-- on-- every now and then. If I asked you to.” Everything seemed to be working out perfectly, but Fitz wanted to make it clear that Dominic's help was welcome, just not every minute of every day.

At that moment, Mack entered the lab, the tablet in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

Dominic tensed slightly, clearly somewhat intimidated by Fitz's big, strong ‘boyfriend’. “Great. Well, I'll go get back to work. And again, I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding.”

Fitz didn't even have a chance to assure him once more that no harm was done before he was taking quick strides back across the lab.

“Here you go, Turbo,” Mack announced as he offered the tablet up to its owner. “You ready to get to work?”

Maybe it was the thrill he felt knowing that their plan was working, or maybe it was just the way that Mack was looking at him with that soft, fond expression. Whatever it was, something compelled Fitz forward and onto his tiptoes to press a tender kiss to Mack's lips-- totally acceptable fake boyfriend behavior, as they had previously established.

“Thank you.” Unsure of what to do next, and Mack offering no help as he just stood there trying to keep the shock from showing on his face, Fitz snatched up the tablet and cleared his throat. “Now. Let's get to work.”

* * *

They worked together for most of the day, leaning into each other’s space at each opportunity, laying tender hands on shoulders, backs and arms, sharing sappy grins, and generally playing the part of a new couple to a T.

After his initial unease with the whole pretend boyfriends plan, Mack found that he didn’t have much trouble getting into his role. The occasional glances and raised eyebrows from Simmons jolted him back into reality every time he caught sight of them, though. He couldn’t tell if she was upset or just curious. Either way, he didn’t want to be on her bad side.

By the end of the day, Mack had decided to just let it go. If this fake boyfriends thing was what Fitz wanted, then he was game to keep it up.

The lab had nearly cleared out, save a few techs who lingered, cleaning up whatever mess they had made over the course of the day, when Mack leaned down onto the counter next to where Fitz was packing up a few tools, resting his weight on his elbows.

“Hey, Turbo, what do you say to some Chinese take-out for dinner tonight? My treat.”

“Your treat, huh?”

“Sure. A little Chinese food, maybe some Xbox? I mean, it’s not much, but I thought it’d be nice. And what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t treat you to something nice every now and then?”

He didn’t miss the blush that bloomed along Fitz’s cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. “So, what is this? A, um-- a date?”

“Yea, why not?”

“Ok yea, sounds good.”

“Alright!” Mack straightened up, clapping Fitz on the shoulder and allowing his hand to linger. “I’ll go dig up a menu while you finish up in here.”

He flashed a wide grin that shone all the way up to his eyes before he turned to make his way out of the lab, and Fitz felt his heart flutter like it had several times already that day.

* * *

Mack was fishing through a drawer in the kitchen where he  _knew_ he had seen some take-out menus before when he heard the clicking of footsteps behind him followed immediately by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Mack,” Bobbi spoke up when he failed to turn around to face her, choosing instead to continue his search for at least one damn menu. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, right now I'm looking for the take-out menus. Do you know which drawer they're in?”

“Funny. You know that's not what I mean.” When Mack finally glanced in her direction, she had planted herself directly behind him, arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow quirked up. “I was just talking to Jemma, and apparently, today was a very interesting day in the lab.”

He stubbornly refused to respond, though his inability to make eye contact indicated to her that he knew exactly where she was going with this.

“Ok fine, you want me to spell it out for you? I will. Jemma spent her day watching you and Fitz acting like a pair of goddamn newlyweds, kissing and flirting all over the lab.”

“Is that what she told you?”

“Yea, it is.”

“Well, so what if we were? You know the situation, Bobbi. It's nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” He mirrored her stern posture.

“Bull. Shit. You're right, I do know the situation, but I also know how you _really_ feel about Fitz, and at this point, I'm afraid you're just deluding yourself into believing that you're _actually_ dating him.”

Mack closed his eyes and expelled a heavy sigh, taking a moment to gather his thoughts so that he could continue this conversation without losing his cool. “Listen, I appreciate your concern, but I know what I'm doing. Fitz needed my help, so I'm helping him. That's all. Yes, I know that you know how I _really_ feel, but I've got this under control.”

He could tell by the strained look on her face that she was struggling to keep from rolling her eyes-- or from slapping him. “Fine. Just-- be careful, Mack.”

They shared a meaningful look before she turned to leave. “The menus are in the next drawer over, by the way. And Mack? How long are you planning on torturing yourself like this, anyway?” And with that, she was gone.

He knew that she hadn't necessarily wanted an answer, but rather she wanted to plant the thought in his head. Which, as he plucked the Chinese menu from the correct drawer, he realized that she had.

How long _were_ they going to play at this pretend dating thing? Were all of these phony touches and kisses-- and attempts to quash down any real feelings-- Mack’s life for the foreseeable future?

“Dammit,” he muttered to himself, taking a deep breath in hopes of getting his head together again before he met up with Fitz in the lounge.

* * *

Try as he might, Mack couldn't keep Bobbi's parting words from echoing in the back of his mind, even as he approached the lounge.

It didn't _feel_ like he was torturing himself, but he knew that, with time, the chaste pecks on cheeks and lips would start to hurt when all he really wanted to do was grab Fitz by his narrow little shoulders and lay one on him for real.

He could see curls of hair over the back of the couch where Fitz had slumped down, back-lit by the TV which was already glowing with the menu screen of his favorite game-- his favorite because he regularly kicked Mack's ass. Mack took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he entered the room.

“I already know what I want,” Fitz announced, not even turning to face the door.

“You haven't even looked at the menu.”

“Don't have to,” he explained, turning around and sitting up on his knees to peek over the back of the couch like some kind of adorable meerkat, and _no, Mack, now is not the time to be comparing Fitz to cute little animals_. “I always get the same thing.”

“Well, I guess I'd better figure out what I want and make the call.”

“Mhmm,” Fitz hummed in agreement, plopping back down onto the cushion to face the TV. “I'm starving.”

Mack made his selection and placed the call to order, and the two of them played Fitz's choice of games until their food arrived. Lucky for Mack, the delivery guy was there in the time it took for Fitz to beat him only twice.

No sooner had Mack unloaded their assortment of take-out cartons onto the table in front of them than Fitz immediately dug in. “Damn, Turbo, I guess you _were_ starving,” Mack noted with a look of amusement.

Fitz shrugged in response and tried to grin the best he could with a mouth full of egg roll, to which Mack simply chuckled, opening a pair of chopsticks and starting on his lo mein until Bobbi's voice sounded in his memory once more.

_How long are you going to keep torturing yourself like this?_

He both resented and agreed with her more and more each time he thought about it because she was right, dammit. There was something distinctly torturous about looking at Fitz smiling up at him in that way he did when he was particularly pleased with himself, all the while not being able to kiss the soy sauce right off his lips. If they weren't alone, he'd at least have an excuse to do it-- keeping up with the performance and all-- but no, Mack had to go and suggest they spend some quality fake boyfriend time alone.

He was so lost in his own self-berating train of thought that Mack barely caught Fitz trying to steal a mouthful of noodles right out of the carton in his hand. If he wasn't so clumsy with chopsticks these days, he would've gotten away with it, too.

As it was, it took Fitz a few attempts to actually catch anything between the sticks before he could hastily pull them towards his mouth, nearly dropping them halfway there. He ended up with a splattering of sauce just above his upper lip after having to sloppily slurp the noodles up in order to keep them out of his lap.

Mack just looked at him in bemused disbelief as Fitz flashed that same self-satisfied grin once more. “You know, Turbo, the next time you try to steal someone's food, you might be better off using a fork. At least that way you wouldn't end up with the evidence all over the face.”

Without thinking, he reached out and began carefully wiping the flecks of sauce from Fitz's lips with his thumb. He only realized what he'd done when he felt Fitz go still with shock, at which point he pulled his hand back in a half-panic.

“Um, you know, you don't have to pretend that we're uh-- that you're my boyfriend when we're alone.”

And, god dammit, this was it. This was the beginning of the end. Mack had unwittingly hit the self-destruct button on their friendship with that one gesture.

“Well, what if I said I didn't _want_ to pretend, anymore?”

“But,” Fitz sputtered, looking and sounding dejected to the point that Mack could barely look at him. “But, it's working! Dominic responded just like we wanted him to!”

“Look, Fitz, I'm glad I could help, but I just don't know how long I can keep this up.”

Fitz stared silently with wide, pleading eyes behind which Mack could practically see his brain going at a mile a minute, desperately trying to come up with something to say, and if he had thought he was torturing himself before, he was dead wrong.

An apology was on the tip of his tongue when he noticed Fitz's features drop in resignation. “I-- it's ok. That's fine, Mack. I was kind of kidding myself from the start, anyway.” He explained further at the sight of Mack's head tilted in confusion. “Not exactly believable, is it?” Fitz gestured vaguely between the two of them, and _oh_. That is not at all the point that Mack was trying to get across.

“No, Fitz,” he began, and if it was possible, Fitz's shoulders sagged even lower. “Wait, no, that's not what I meant. It _is_ believable.” He tried to make eye contact, hoping the sincerity in his expression would help drive his point home, but Fitz refused to look at him. Mack couldn't have that. He couldn't have Fitz thinking he didn't want him, embarrassed over thinking that people might actually believe that two of them could be together. So he took him by the shoulders, firmly but carefully. “It _is_ believable, Fitz. You know why?”

Fitz hesitated, then glanced up at him with a look of defensive indignation in his eyes and shook his head.

“It's believable because, when I say I don't want to be your pretend boyfriend anymore, it's because I wish I could be your boyfriend without _having_ to pretend.” He heaved a sigh of relief. No matter how his confession was met, at least it was all out in the open, now.

Mack watched in anticipation as Fitz's expression softened into a gentle smile then burst into wide grin. “You're an even bigger idiot than I am,” he announced between chuckles, and _ok_ , that still wasn't the reaction that Mack had expected.

“What?”

“You should have just suggested that from the start instead of this ridiculous fake dating scheme.”

After taking a second to process what he was hearing, Mack erupted with laughter, completely unable to contain the overwhelming joy at Fitz's remark. “You know what. I never even thought about that, but you're right. Is it too late to start over?”

“No, I don't think so.” He took the sides of Mack's face in either hand, hoisting himself closer while simultaneous directing Mack to lean down. “Can I make one request, though?”

“Anything you want, Turbo.”

“I'd like to start replacing all of those fake-boyfriend kisses with real ones. Right away.”

The food was going to be cold by the time they got back to it, but Mack would be damned if he cared. They could reheat it after they had their fill of decidedly real kisses-- _if_ they ever had their fill.

 


End file.
